Consolacion Blanco
Consolacion Bethanie Ramos y Blanco, more commonly known as Sol Blanco, is the next Maria Blanca from Ibong Adarna. (short description to come) Character Personality She's quite haughty, being one of those "snooty rich girls" who can probably bitch about you for hours. A lot of that stems from her pride, and that's because she knows she's great and has a little bit of a superiority complex brewing on the side. Other than being haughty, she actually has a caring side, which only appears when she considers you a friend and not "connections for further study." In her friend group she's often considered the team mother and, true to her role, looks after everyone, sometimes to the point of being overbearing. Hobbies tba Appearance Sol is tall, slightly pale, and has a model-like physique. Her face looks a bit angular, with defined straight eyebrows, slightly downturned eyes, and defined cheek hollows. Her cheeks are pretty prominent, and the rest of her face looks more or less really equal, which adds to the "poised" look she often has. Fairy Tale - Ibong Adarna How the Story Goes tba How does Sol come into it? She's the next Maria Blanca. (tba for more details) Relationships Family Friends Filipino Studies Group A bunch of students (notable ones are Kaolin Alabaster and the Adarna Twins) are in the weekly workshops hosted by her, Pierre, Henry, and Gabrielle, and they have their own group chat. She cares for the Filipino Studies group like they were her little siblings and often helps them with the worksheets. She teaches the ''Milenyal ''section of the workshops and co-teaches the ''Babae ''section with Gabrielle. Romance She's a lesbian and she falls under the "high femme" section of the Femme/Butch scale. Currently single. Enemies kind of not enemies but mainly just. "bitches" Pets She has a pet white tiger named Topaz. Outfits Outfit Style Total "Rich Asian Bitch" style. Classy, a lot of brand items, probably thrown in with a iBookwatch, and basically someone you'd see wearing Valhextino on a day to day basis while sipping champagne from her sports bottle. Color scheme: lots of cooler toned pastels, and whites, and blues, to represent her upbringing as someone from her kingdom (as depicted in a lot of media being whites and blues). Trivia Fic Features * is in Hex: Alab (written by me) along with some charas that don't have pages yet. * unported gc fic * Is in the Kiss Gun AU written by Alpha, specifically the Jeweled Dagger, Silver Kiss section. Actual Trivia * Her FC is Maureen Wroblewitz. * She's a part time supermodel and has a dedicated following on Princestagram. * Her name has some references in it. ** Consolacion literally means Consolation, which, if going by the story, was what Maria Blanca could've gotten. And a pun on how for Don Juan, the princesses seemed to be switcheroo consolation prizes. ** Bethanie is a reference to Dragon Age 2's Bethany, the mage sister of Carver Hawke and the Protagonist. ** Blanco refers to her role as Maria Blanca. ** Her nickname, Sol, means sun, and is a bit ironic considering her personality isn't very sunny. * She started out as a feminine asskicker concept that evolved into high femme lady who takes no shit. Because femininity isn't necessarily weakness. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Witches Category:Ibong Adarna Category:Characters Category:From Filipino Stories